New Player Tutorial
'' Star Wars Galaxies '' '' AN EMPIRE DIVIDED '' It is the height of the Galactic Civil War. Athough the Rebel Alliance has destroyed the dreaded Death Star, the Emperor still holds thousands of systems in his grip. Throughout the galaxy, civil war rages. Innocents and heroes alike are swept into the conflict. The fate of millions shifts with every battle. On a distant Imperial Space Station, a small battle erupts over the fate of a single being's destiny, yours.... Following the very "Starwarsy" intro, your character will be awaken by C-3PO coming over the comm-link. C-3PO will walk you through some of the game basics, so do what he says. Also, feel free during this time to explore movement and your character. Although the atmosphere may feel like you need to rush, there is no reason to. C-3PO: Hello? Hello? Are you awake in there? I am C3PO, human cyborg relations. C-3PO: Oh good! You are alive! Help is on the way. I do hope Captain Solo gets there before your 'hosts' do...they won't like losing thier latest asset. C-3PO: To get your bearings, move your mouse to look around the room. The mouse wheel will zoom the camera in and out. C-3PO: Notice the yellow bar stretched across the bottom of your screen. This is your experience bar. When it fills up, you will gain a new level and advance your skills. C-3PO: Check with the 2-1B droid to receive your medical status. Walk to the droid using the W, A, S, and D keys. Follow the blue line to the 2-1B droid (the only one in the room). C-3PO: Excellent! Now, talk to the 2-1B droid by single-clicking him and selecting a response. This will put you in cursor mode -- you can use the 'ALT' key to resume normal actions. When you put your mouse curser over the 2-1B droid, the curser should turn into a small hand. Click your mouse button to talk to the 2-1B droid. 2-1B droid: Are you feeling better? Your character: Much better. Thanks 2-1B droid: Excellent. C-3PO: Wonderful! It seems you are fully recovered. Why don't you check that nearby supply cabinet for any useful items? Search the cabinet by single-clicking it. C-3PO: Please go to the cabinet and search it by single-clicking it. When you move your mouse curser over the cabinet, it once again turns into a hand. Click on your mouse button to receive an Issued Pistol. C-3PO: Oh! You've found a blaster. Before you can equip it, you must open your inventory. Do this now by pressing the "i" key. C-3PO: Now equip your weapon by double-clicking on the blaster icon in your inventory. Press "i" again to close your inventory window. C-3PO: Perfect. Now, try out your blaster by destroying two of those crates over there. Single-click a crate to fire your blaster at it. Keep firing at the crates until they are destroyed. Unlike the 2-1B droid and cabinet, when you move your curser over the crates, it becomes a red "+". This means that you can attack. Press the mouse button to attack. If you hold down the mouse button, your weapon will keep firing until the target is destroyed. C-3PO: Splendid. I have given you a quest to destroy a security panel by the exit over there. Press the "j" key to examine your quest journal and read the instructions I have given you. Escape From the Empire Level: 1 Description: You are a captive aboard an Imperial space station. You must find a way out! Destroy the Door Panel C-3PO has asked you to destroy a panel by the door. Single-click the terminal to shoot at it. Continue shooting until it is destroyed. "The quest helper is a window that displays the active tasks for your current quests." "Good work, kid. No wonder the Empire grabbed you. With the war on, anyone who can use thier brains or a blaster is up for grabs." "I'm Han Solo, and that's Chewbacca. Look, we're short on time...reinforcements are on the way. Let's go!" "Halt! That recruit is Imperial property. You are in violation of---" "Get on board the Falcon, kid -- this place is gonna blow!" "Sounds like they're not happy to see us, Chewie -- Get us outta here!" "Rrrrooowwwwww." "What do you mean the hyperdrive isn't working? Well...that's great. Kid, I'm gonna need you up in the turret while I fix the Falcon." "Throttle back your engines and prepare to be boarded!" "Well, get up there! 3PO will tell you what to do. I have to go help Chewie get her running." "To climb into the turret, please click on the turret ladder." "Come on down to the cockpit. We're gonna make the jump to lightspeed." "I believe you have bought us enough time. Press L to leave the turret." "Strap yourself in, kid--next stop, Tansarii Point Station. Punch it, Chewie!" Tansarii Point Station Category:Guides